I Never Thought I'll See You Again
by the-skywriter.321
Summary: Elena is engaged to a very rich bachelor. But suddenly she gets involved in a attack at a hotel, criminals are wanting to kidnap a kid who is from a rich family where Elena volunteers to go along with them. The kidnappers take the girl and Elena to an island so they can blackmail for money. But she is protected from the criminals of an old boyfriend. Will she return to him again?
1. Chapter 1

Elena

It's been so long since I had lunch with Jeremy and Mason at the same time. Jeremy has been busy with school and dates with Bonnie and late night parties (something I'm a little concern about but I try to hide it). Mason is part of his father's company so he's totally booked with meetings, business parties (an event when he forces me to wear something beyond what the other guests might wear a.k.a. NOT CHEAP), and long hours in his office with paper work. I feel like I could finally breathe easily by just eating a decent meal at home with the two people I love.

Mason took my hand and gave it a kiss. His eyes dazzled at my engagement ring. "I just love how that ring looks on you."

"I do too, babe."

Jeremy smiled. He picked up another fresh roll from the bread basket. "So, did you guys pick the date yet?"

I shook my head. "We haven't even started planning for the wedding."

"But you guys been engaged for like what...Three months? Usually, when couples are engaged they start going through magazines and make a few phone calls the next day, and before you know it things get crazy with flowers, decorations, food, venue, dress and tux, and whatever you can buy to make a perfect wedding. But why are you two just sitting there tight and not doing anything about it? I mean is there even going to be a wedding?"

I cleared my throat. "There is. But we just don't have the time to make that possible. And for your information, planning a wedding is like making a Kardashian fan to choose between baby Penelope and Mason. It's hell. So rest assure, baby brother, there is at least going to be a wedding."

Jeremy ripped a piece of the roll and popped it in his mouth. "Wow. You're describing the experience of planning a wedding with a Kardashian fan. Mason, I think that ring spoiled her to embrace the wealthy welfare. What have you done to her?"

We all laughed.

The truth is planning the wedding sooner is not happening because of Mason's tight schedule. I hate to mention about it because it makes him feel bad that he can't squeeze any time to just sit down and discuss some things through about the wedding. I love Mason. But I don't love his career. I hate his career. Yes, he is successful and he's a comforting and understanding man I ever met. But I feel like I always have to be placed last...But as he promised, that'll change. I'll be first once I become his wife, I just have to be patient for that day.

I took a sip of my ice tea. "So, how are you and Bonnie? Still hitting it off?"

"Yeah. But she's a little depressed right now, that's why I didn't call you for three weeks. Her aunt recently died from a heart attack."

I gasped. "Oh no. Poor Bonnie...I'm glad you told me this. When is the funeral?"

"In two days."

"Oh man, I can't go on that day...Can you give Bonnie my condolences when you leave?"

Jeremy nodded. "I will."

After lunch the three of us went to the living room and cooled ourselves with nice cold cocktails. We talked and laughed a couple times before Mason's phone began to buzz. He excused himself a couple times to the bathroom, our bedroom, and then the kitchen.

This time he stepped outside of the balcony, arguing over the phone again. I tried to ignore all his phone calls and last minute meetings, but a lot of times it's not easy to ignore him being in a relationship with his career other than me.

Jeremy and I just awkwardly sat there on the sofa, sipping our cocktails a couple times. I sat up so unnaturally straight, and circled my glass a few times, hoping Mason would come out of the balcony already.

I finally spoke. "Sorry Jeremy. Mason is a busy man. The company tends to preoccupy him with a few phone calls and paperwork. I hope you understand."

"Oh I understand. You know to think of it, the first time I met him things like this did happen. I didn't think it happens constantly. Don't you mind sometimes when he's like this?"

"I do. Sometimes. Well, most of the time. But he is my fiancé, and these are some things I have to accept for his sake."

He placed his glass down on the coffee table. "Well, you know what. I gotta leave soon. Since you guys have to leave in two hours to the airport, I might as well help around."

"Oh really? Thanks, Jerm, I do need an extra hand around here."

He stood up from the sofa. "No problem. So what do you need help with?"

"Can you go upstairs and bring the suitcases from the bedroom? Mason and I were supposed to attend a party an hour ago, we canceled it when you called me that you can come today. But since you have to go soon, I guess me and Mason can just attend the party. It's for the company, you see."

"Alright. Well, that's perfect, Bonnie and I were planning to go to the florist to pick up the flowers for the funeral when I get back. Hey, I'll be right back." He turned around and went up the stairs.

I leaned back on the sofa as I waited. My eyes remained at the glass doorway of the balcony. Mason paced back and forth couple times, talking over the phone with a furious expression. I can see his eyebrows knitted together, the five lines on his forehead folding and his dark eyes darting straight at a distance. There is two things I like and dislike about him behaving like that. One when he makes that face I know it's about work. Two he's nice enough to finish that discussion somewhere I can't hear him.

My hands impatiently twisted a few strands of my hair and played with the beads embroidered on my dress, then finally just continued to fiddle around with my necklace. I buried the thick silver ring that hung on its chain with my palms, my fingertips tracing the patterns on the ring; memorizing every detail by touch and comforted by the cool temperature. This ring is something I always had, and is meaningful all because of the one person who gave that to me. The initials still remained perfectly on the back of the band, D S. I'll never forget him. The jerk who loved me and disappeared without telling me. We never contacted with each other, or seen each other again. The only thing that helps me feel close to him is his ring.

Ah Damon Salvatore, now that's a name I'll never forget nor something the town won't ever either. He was the mystery outsider who lived beneath the shadows. The only thing everyone knows about him is that he lives in a boarding house that he inherited from the family estate, along with a big fortune that he shared with his brother, Stefan. There was a scandal when Stefan was found dead in his own home, rumors spread that Damon murdered him so he can have the family fortune for himself. At the time, I tried to ignore all such rumors, it's not right believing in something that nobody knows is true or false. But there is one thing I believed about Damon, he's just a freaky guy that I wanted to stay away from. Well that's what I thought before my feelings changed on the day of Stefan's funeral.

_It's a foggy Sunday. Aunt Jenna urged me to attend the funeral since many people were too chicken to go. I changed into my funeral sleeveless dress with a fish net hat, something I thought I'll never wear. These clothes reminds me of mom and dad's funeral, just brings back the memory from the scent and the feeling of them. _

_Aunt Jenna baked a casserole for Damon. I don't know how she baked that as a whole piece, because Jeremy will steal a slice anytime he gets a chance. I threw on a black raincoat and the two of us went inside the car and drove to the church. When we arrived, Aunt Jenna pulled me to the nearest benches to sit down. I'm disappointed that no one came to the funeral, except the priest. The coffin is open. My stomach churned from the sight of Stefan's unnatural gray skin and his eyes pinned together from his eyelashes. _

_Suddenly the door burst open. The three of us looked at the doorway. It's Damon. He stood there all wet, his suit dripping and his black hair shaggy and covered in beads of rain. He slowly walked across the aisle and took a seat on the very front bench._

_The priest started with a short sermon and we had a moment of silence and a prayer. After that, Damon stood up, not nearly dry still damp wet. He walked up to the stand as the priest stepped aside._

_"Thank you for coming. I apologize of my appearance, it was not easy coming here on time without getting wet. Anyway, Stefan...Stefan Salvatore was my friend, my family. I'm not an affectionate person so I tend to tease him with all my sarcasms and we'll always start off with fist fights outside or in the living room. This is actually the first time I miss him. And I'm going to be missing him for awhile. When mom and dad were alive, I promised them that I'll take care of him no matter how much he cries and annoys me...I never thought I'll miss him worrying about me, or waiting for me at night and urging me to tell him where I was or what I was doing. I'm sorry I didn't prepare properly for this eulogy, it's a little short but it is all I gotta say and all I need to say for the last time. I miss you baby brother. I hope you wait for me when my time comes." He stepped off the stand and walked back to his seat._

_After another sermon the funeral finally ended. A few men came in and closed the coffin before starting to carry it outside, while others carried umbrellas to block the rain. The rest of us followed from behind. When they carefully placed the coffin down on the dugout hole, Damon volunteered to bury the coffin himself._

_When a few flowers were placed on the engraved stone tablet dedicated to Stefan, I was ready to leave but Aunt Jenna dragged me to where Damon was._

_"Damon, I'm so sorry for your loss."_

_He looked up at us with a confused expression. "And you are?"_

_"I'm Jenna. Of course, you don't know me, but my niece knew your brother quite well, they went to the same school together. Introduce yourself."_

_I swallowed hard as his dark eyes looked at my face. I choked out a 'hello', but forced myself to say something else. "I-I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert. It's nice to meet you, Damon."_

_He opened one of his hands and reached for mine. I blinked a few times from that gesture. _

_"It's nice to meet you, Elena. What a shame that Stefan didn't tell me about you."_

_"Well, we use to date but then it didn't work out. So it was a little awkward after that, we hadn't spoken since then. He never told me from the time that he had a brother."_

_His hand is warm. And I am surprised at my disappointment that he let my hand go when Aunt Jenna handed him the casserole._

_"I baked you a casserole for your supper tonight. It's a little cold now but just heat it up when you get home. Its real good, my nephew always finishes his slice clean. I hope you like it."_

_"Thank you. It's very kind of you."_

_Aunt Jenna looked at him and then back at me. "Elena, why won't you keep Damon company? I want to go visit your parents grave alone."_

_"Um...Sure. Alright."_

_She gave me a light squeeze on the shoulder and left. I looked around like a fool. I'm all alone with him. He closed his umbrella and stood underneath mine, still holding the casserole firmly. He took out his hand and grabbed mine._

_"Shall we go for a walk?"_

_"Okay...But um, no hand holding. Sorry, that part is not something I do when I first meet a stranger."_

_"A handsome stranger you mean?"_

_I nearly blushed as red as the roses next to Stefan's grave. He smiled. "I'm a gentleman, Elena. By all means, don't be shy and give me your hand."_

_I didn't do it right away, but I did and my hands are relieved that they're going to survive from frostbite. He pulled me closer to his side as I held on to the umbrella to cover us both while we walked. _

_"I can't believe Stefan would leave a girl like you. You're a very beautiful girl. I'm sure Stefan must had tortured himself to death before letting you go."_

_I smiled. "Well, you sure know how to flatter girl. Is this something all college boys know how to do?"_

_"Ah. I'm not a college boy anymore, already graduated four years ago. I started early so I could to whatever I wanted. I joined the marines for the past three years, but I was sick and had to be deported. I never returned since then."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I got over it. So how about you, still in high school?"_

_"Obviously yes. But don't worry, I'm eighteen. So you're safe."_

_He chuckled. "Is that a warning? Or are you asking me out?"_

_"Don't be silly. Just reassuring you since you're like twenty."_

_"Twenty one actually."_

_"I was close."_

_"Well since you're sort of legal, are you legal enough to stop by at my place for dinner? I don't want to eat alone tonight."_

_I stopped. "You're kidding right? We just met and all of a sudden you want to have dinner? You act quick, but dangerously."_

_"I know little about you. But this place where we are is a pitiful scene, I want to learn more about you somewhere comfortable and warm. Here is too cold and smells like death and flowers. What do you say?"_

I was young then, I didn't know any better so the answer that I never thought I would ever say just popped right out of my mouth. _"Alright."_

_When I went back home with Aunt Jenna, I lied to her that I'm going out to the grill to see Matt. If I tell her I'm going to some strange house with a boy she'll kill me. I changed into last Spring's white laced dress; a v cut bodice with the thin straps along with simple black high heels. I covered myself with the black rain coat I just wore before running outside to the car._

_When I arrived, I pulled over the car by the house and went inside. _

_"Hello?!" _

_The house is beautiful yet a little dark. The wallpapers are a dry velvet color with a few old paintings hanging on the walls, a large chandelier dazzling with its crystals and light, and the carpet a bloody red and thin layered. I removed my jacket and walked around._

_"Damon! Damon, where are you?!"_

_He finally appeared with two wine glasses on both hands. He handed me one. "You came. You know I'm glad you're eighteen, although you're not twenty-one yet let's keep this alcohol business a secret just between you and me."_

_I took the glass from his hand."Agreed. By the way, I didn't tell my aunt about this. She'll freak out if I told her the truth. So let me settle this, what we're doing is nothing what my aunt would think of. This is just a causal dinner to get along and know each other." _

_"Agreed." The two of us clanged our glasses and took a sip of the wine._

The two of us never agreed on that, because the wine really manipulated us to do something we regret later on...Well, along with a kick of a few shots of tequila for fun.

_The two of us laid on the floor by the fire. My head is spinning and I can hardly speak clearly. Damon suddenly crawled on his hands._

_"You drunk, girl?"_

_"Yeah. You?"_

_"Can't tell? How about another shot?"_

_"If you want to see me die, fine let's do this."_

_He poured the bottle on both glasses. He handed one to me. "Here's to us." And the two of us drunk it straight down._

_When he slammed his glass down on the floor he started to laugh. "Why didn't I meet you before Stefan? We could have been a perfect match."_

_I grabbed the bottle and gulped large swallows. "Sure. I think by then I would still have broken a Salvatore's heart."_

_"So it was you who dumped Stefan, then."_

_"Guilty. Yes I was the one...That's why _we're_ not meant to be."_

_He crawled to my side and playfully pinned me straight down. "Well, how do you know that?"_

_I smiled. "Simple. You're Stefan's brother. After our bad break up, I promised to myself I'll never get back with him. Now when I look at you, I see a little of him in you, and because of that I'm breaking my promise if we ever end up together."_

_"Who said I just want a relationship." His hands rubbed straight down to my arms while his eyes remained so close to my face. "All I want is something more...I'm not Stefan. All that kid wanted is commitment and trust. Me? What I want is courage. Because anyone who wants to be with me has to be brave enough to take what I'll do next."_

_"Brave enough for what exactly?"_

_"This." He leaned closer and pressed his lips against mine._

_Full of excitement, I responded by gripping his hair tightly with one hand and the other pressed against his back. Damon pulled me up as my legs embraced tightly on his pelvis, he rushed to a room and kicked the door closed behind him._

Jeremy finally came in the room with the suitcases.

"Where should I put this?"

I shook my head awake and pointed to the door. "Just leave it there. Mason will put them in the car once he's finished with his phone call."

Jeremy looked at Mason outside on the balcony and then back at me. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Hey sis, I know you and Mason are in a rough spot right now. But hang in there, other than his crappy schedule, he's a decent successful guy who's head over heels for you. You hadn't been in a relationship for a while, but look how it turned out when you finally decided to move on. This time God was nice enough to grant you a future husband right at your doorsteps."

I gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Jeremy...I'm trying to hide how I feel. But I guess I should understand him."

He gave me a light kiss on the head. "Everything is going to be fine. I hope you have a lot of fun in New York. I gotta go back to school. If I'm an hour late Bonnie is going to get pissed. I love you."

"I love you too. Tell Bonnie I said hi."

He gave me one more look and walked out the door. Mason finally stepped out of the balcony.

"Sorry, babe. My assistant made a mistake on something. But I promise that'll be the last call before we get on the plane."

I grabbed my coat. "I doubt that."

Mason placed his hands on my shoulders. "Sorry, E. I know I've been a pain in the ass for awhile from work and from my old man. But I promise I'll make everything work, and after New York we could start looking for a venue for our wedding."

"You promise?"

"I promise. I'll think of any excuse to escape from work. Our wedding is something that can never wait."

I embraced my arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss. "Now that's better."

"By the way, did Jeremy just leave?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It looks like we could crash that party you were recently invited to for at least an hour. You in for it?"

"I don't have a choice. Let's go."

~ I slept through the entire ride in the plane. I nearly drugged myself to sleep for the whole day. Apparently, Mason was too busy with emails. If I see him type another letter I'm seriously going to shoot myself or at least the laptop. There is no place where he can't stop working. I wonder if we're ever going to stop at a jewelry store to buy a huge fat engagement ring for the company, by then Mason can have another fiancée.

Mason shook me awake. "Babe, we're here."

I opened my eyes, still feeling drowsy and dizzy. "Already."

He kissed my forehead. "Yes. Come on."

I forced myself to stand up. I wobbled a little from the first time, but after pinching myself a few times my legs shook back to its senses. After our butler carried out the luggage, Mason took my arm and led me every step of the way. Thank gosh he called for a private plane. Because if there was fifty people on that plane trying to get out, I'll be bumping into every one of them till I fall on my face when I arrive at the exit.

Mason just swept me off my feet and took me inside. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"Promise me you'll do this after we're married."

"I promise, babe. Get some sleep. I'll just carry you inside the hotel if you're not awake by then."

I nodded. "Okay." I closed my eyes and quickly returned back to sleep.

Those drugs worked beautifully, it lasted after two hours when we finally arrived to the hotel. I opened my eyes. I looked around. I guess I really did sleep till we got our room.

"Mason?!"

Mason got out of the bathroom, fixing his tie. "Hey, babe. Slept well?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Um yeah. Never better...You going somewhere?"

"Uh yeah I am. You remember Bruce Chang, the president of this energy resource company?"

"Oh yeah. Did he bring his granddaughter?"

"Yes he did. She adores you. He just called me a few minutes ago and asked me over for a business discussion. You should come. I told him you were too tired from the long trip. But since you're awake it'll be perfect for you to come and keep little DeDe company."

"Alright." I crawled off the bed.

Mason pointed to the closet. "I called for a maid to unpack your things."

I opened the closet and looked through a few options. "Do I have to look fancy?"

"Save that for dinner. Right now, just wear something appropriate."

"Appropriate."

I chose a violet sleeve dress, the one Mason bought for me back in Italy. I put on a pair of heels that is almost the same color as the dress along with an English hat that is weaved with a while color and a velvet ribbon tied around its waist. Mason started to put on his socks while I freshened up with light makeup and a quick brush on my hair.

"Let's go, babe. Thomas is waiting in the car."

I grabbed my purse and took his hand to leave.

Thomas drove us to a popular cafe called The Opreé. When he pulled over he stepped out of the car and opened the door for us. Mason and I stepped outside and walked inside the cafe. The place is empty but very beautiful. The floor is made of marble squares, a long stream beside a dozen tables and a fountain placed near a few Greek statues posing its grace and art. Mr. Chang and his wife stood up from their seats. Little DeDe ran toward me. She wore an adorable white dress with a long puffy skirt, a few daisies embroidered around the bodice. She smiled as her long black curls danced along with her as she ran.

She embraced her arms around my waist. "Oh I'm so happy to see you again!"

I smiled and rubbed her back. "Me too."

I bend down and she dropped her arms. I placed my hands on her shoulders. "My you grown so big and beautiful."

"I always ate everything on my plate in every meal, just like you told me."

"I told you it works. You look as beautiful as a fairy."

I pulled myself up and DeDe took my hand. She also took Mason's hand and dragged us both to the table.

"Hello, Mr. Chang. Have you been well?" Mason greeted.

"Never better." He took Mason's hand and gave it a shake. He looked at me.

"It's good to see you again." I said.

"Mason your girl has been growing more beautiful than ever. You better marry her quick before another man takes her away."

Mason and I chuckled. Mrs. Chang gestured her hands to the chairs.

"Please take a seat. The tea is going to grow cold."

Mason sat beside Mr. Chang. DeDe sat between me and her grandmother. We all took our fill with a few cups of tea and many courses of dessert.

"Can I see your ring again?"

I placed my cup down and opened my left hand for her to see. She looked at the ring with dazzled eyes.

"When I get married I want my ring to be just like yours."

I chuckled. "Oh, DeDe that'll change when you get older. You'll get a more beautiful and exquisite meaningful ring in the future. I bet you on that."

"Oh if only that can happen sooner."

"Trust me, it will."

Mrs. Chang lifted the kettle. "Would you care for some more tea?"

"No thank you. By the way, how are things back in Korea?"

She placed the kettle down carefully. "Splendid, as usual. Before we left DeDe and I baked some rice cakes for you and Mason."

DeDe clapped her hands. "They're so delicious. Har-mon-ni is an expert on making them. Can we give her some now, Har-mon-ni."

"Alright. But after you finish your milk."

"Rice cakes. Sounds delicious. What kind are they this time?"

DeDe took big gulps of her milk and spoke without wiping away her milk mustache. "The rice cakes are called Grue - Thung. In English its Honey Rice Cakes. They're round and in different colors of yellow, pink, white, and green. Inside they have a sweet filling that's grounded sesame seeds with honey and sugar. It's really yummy, I ate like seven of them. But I couldn't eat anymore because Har-mon-ni said I'll get in trouble by my Umma again."

I picked up the napkin and wiped her mouth. "I can't wait to try them. Thank you...Maybe when you guys come to America to sign the contract, perhaps you and your husband can stay in our summer house. I'll be delighted to have DeDe there too. We can go horseback riding, shopping, have picnics outside at the veranda, and watch movies in our home theater."

DeDe grabbed one of my arms. "That'll be awesome. I want to go. Can we Har-mon-ni? Can we?"

"I'll think about it, dear."

I didn't research anything on Google, this is something I know. To help you understand with the translation; Har-moni means grandmother (there are two ways to say it depending on if its the mother's parent or father's parent) and Umma obviously means mom in Korean. Anyway enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Damon

Klaus gathered the men together. Again he explained the plan thoroughly every step of the way, pointing to each person on who's responsible for which department in the hotel.

"Ian and I will go in first. Four of you will come with us. I want every man to have their weapon with them in all times. You hear me? At all times."

They all nodded.

"Dismissed."

The men left out the door, leaving me with Klaus alone. He lowered his eyes down at the blueprint, the architecture of the hotel.

"What do you think?"

"Good enough. Let's just see how it turns out in the end. When do we move?"

"Tonight. At nine sharp...Pack your knife just in case."

I nodded. "Alright."

He finally turned around and looked at me. "You're awfully quiet. What is the problem, my friend? Do you feel unconvinced that this plan might fail?"

I shook my head. "No. No of course not. I'm just not very thrilled babysitting a little kid."

"She's only seven. I'm sure once we take her she'll at least be capable of taking care of herself, except for the unstoppable crying and screaming."

"Well, her grandparents better act fast. Because if that little pipsqueak drop a tear on my shoe, it's over."

Klaus chuckled. "My friend, think of this plan the easy way. We are only taking a child for some time, and in the end we get the money. That is all that matters. After this job, we all might as well get a vacation for a few months or perhaps a year. Don't you have a girl back home, Ian?"

"Nah. All they want is my money. I can't take girls like that."

"It's silly that you don't have a girl. What's your story? There must be a story of the last girl you were with."

"Let's just say she was the most beautiful yet young woman I ever met, but I couldn't allow her to enter my life anymore. She would never be safe where I am right now. Neither would she understand my reasons of accepting this path...You of all people should know that. Speaking with all your women. And now a long term relationship for the first time with that gorgeous blondie of yours."

Klaus took my shoulder. "Don't compliment my lady in my presence, Ian. You know I am a jealous man."

"Oh hell. She's hot by the looks of her, but rest assure, and don't take this offensively, but she's not my type."

"What is your type?"

"A secret. It's a secret. Anyway let's get out of here and see how the boys are doing. The last time we left them alone, they almost burned down three cars loaded with my guns. I was pissed that day. If it wasn't for you, I could have killed them."

"This time I'm sure they'll be too frightened to displease you. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Elena

After tea and a fabulous lunch we departed back to our hotels. The drugs already wore off, but I'm now exhausted from the food and long conversations with little DeDe and Mrs. Chang. Mason also is tired but he seems to be strong enough not to fall asleep. When Thomas drove us to the hotel, I cuddled close to Mason and closed my eyes.

Mason took my hand, and kissed every corner of it. "Are you sleeping, E?"

"Hmmm...No, I'm not. I'm just closing my eyes."

"DeDe is growing up so fast, isn't she?"

I smiled. "I know she is. I can't imagine her being a teenager. The last time I saw her was when she was three, I can't believe she remembers me so well...I couldn't stop smiling when she begged me to take a look at my ring."

"After we get married, maybe DeDe can have a baby to watch over when she comes to America."

My smile disappeared and I instantly opened my eyes. I looked at Mason. "...B-baby? Why are you talking about a baby all of a sudden? We haven't even planned our wedding, but now you're mentioning a baby."

"E, I know its fast. But after seeing DeDe, it just hit me how wonderful it'll be to have our own kid."

"Honey, that will be wonderful. But you're kind of freaking me out, because I thought we discussed that we'll start having kids after two or three of our marriage. I don't want a kid right away."

Mason kissed me and nodded with a smile. "I know. I know. Sorry, I didn't mean to put you in that corner. It was just a thought."

I leaned back down on the chair and he embraced me in his arms, pulling me closer to his chest. "So, we're going to have dinner in the hotel where the Changs are staying at. So wear something really fancy. Don't be scared to show off some skin or jewelry. Believe me there is nothing to be scared of to show off in events like the one we're attending."

"Okay. I went shopping with your mother before we left Mystic Falls, so I got the clothes covered. Don't worry."

He kissed my head. "I really need Mr. Chang's signature, babe. Only tonight and tomorrow, we'll be out of here. And as I promised, we'll be busy again to look for a venue for our wedding."

"First, we need a wedding planner before picking a venue. It's not going to be easy planning a wedding all on our own. So I'll look for someone when I get the time. In the mean time, I just want to take a quick nap before we start with dinner. The food and tea we had is just rocking me back to sleep."

Mason laughed. "Everything can make you go to sleep. I promise I won't wake you when we get to the hotel, Sleeping Beauty."

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around one of his arms. "Right now will be nice. Good night, babe."

"Night, E."


	4. Chapter 4

Damon

Eight thirty pm.

The men rushed to separate cars with the guns buckled on their belts and snipers strapped over their shoulders. I went inside a car with Klaus. Each car drove away, Klaus and I were the last.

As Klaus drove he secured the center mirror. "Are you ready, mate?"

"Never been so sure of my life. Just one rule."

"What is it this time?"

"Shoot anyone who gets in our way. But no women, as long as she's a cop or at least has a gun pointing at us. And of course, no harm on children. Period. Agreed?"

"Agreed. That's an easy decision to make. If I kill another woman again, Caroline will never speak to me."

"Is she waiting for us in that island?"

"She arrived two days ago. Poor girl, there is no phone and internet services there."

"Oh, she'll be fine. I'm sure by now she's laying on the sand with a bikini getting a warm tan, or going for a nice swim."

Klaus smacked my shoulder. "Brother, don't push it. I'm missing my girl even more."

I chuckled. "You two can never be apart for a minute. Honestly, I hate to have my room next to yours, the walls are too thin to silence the noise."

Klaus nearly punched me on the shoulder, but with an awkward smile. "Enough my friend. Please, that's too embarrassing for me to hear."

~ We finally arrived at the hotel. Each of us pulled over separately in different areas. Klaus pulled the car over at a nearby cafe that's only two buildings away from the hotel.

"Now what?"

Klaus took out his phone from his pocket. "Now we wait. I do my business at a precise time. We now have twenty one minutes till every last person begins to scream and run."


	5. Chapter 5

Elena

I changed into a long blue silk dress with a sweet heart neckline, and the straps from the back crossed as an X. Mason's mother pushed me around to find the perfect dress, the sad thing is I was the one who chose this after trying nearly fifty dresses in six different department stores. Also, she ordered a custom made sapphire necklace with the earrings that matched for me. Mason took me in his arms when I first put the jewelry on before changing into the dress.

While Mason changed into his suit, I remained in the bathroom curling my hair carefully with the curling iron. I carefully took the last strand and wrapped it around the iron.

"There. I'm done." I turned it off and carefully placed it down by the sink.

Mason stepped inside. "Babe, can you help me with the bow tie."

"Sure." I secured the bow around his neck before tying it.

His eyes dazzled as he looked down at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you looking at?"

"You...You look so beautiful."

"Thank you. It was all thanks to your mother. I felt so guilty when she gave me all these things. It was too much...Then again, I admit I love them." I tightened the bow and dropped my hands.

Mason turned to the mirror and looked at himself for the last time. "Okay. I guess that's that."

"Wait. Hairspray. Take a step back." I picked up the hairspray as Mason stepped out of the bathroom. I gave my hair a quick spray, coughed a few times and tried not to close my eyes. I placed the can down after spraying on both sides.

"Ready?"

I nodded. "Ready." I grabbed my gray wool coat and the two of us went out of the door.

~ When Mason and I entered the hotel we went straight to the dining department. As we arrived, a waiter came up to us.

"We have a reservation with the Changs."

The waiter nodded. "Of course, sir. Right this way."

I took Mason's arm and followed the waiter from behind. I frowned at the shopping bag he was carrying.

"What's with the bag?"

"A present for the Changs. We couldn't possibly attend this dinner without a gift now. Remember the Asian culture is all about respect. Did you get anything for Mrs. Chang?"

I shook my head. "No. But a little something for DeDe."

"That's fine. The gift I got is actually for both Mr. and Mrs. Chang...Are you ready for this?"

"You know I am. Here we go."

The Changs stood up from their seats as we walked toward them. The waiter took both our coats before stepping away. Mason gave Mr. Chang a quick hand shake. He and I took a seat after another hand shake with Mrs. Chang.

"Before we start on anything, me and Elena have something for you both." Mason placed the shopping bag on the floor and removed what was inside. It's a package full of raw ginsengs arranged in a large box.

"I hear ginseng tea is very good for the system and also used in certain meals. I hope you two use it well."

Mr. and Mrs. Chang smiled and thanked us both. Mason placed the box back in the shopping bag and handed it to them with both hands. DeDe looked at me with an eager smile.

I opened my purse and took out a little box out of the front pocket. I looked back at her. "Don't worry I got something for you too, little one. It's from both of us." I handed her the box.

"Thank you, Elena." She quickly opened the box and looked what was inside. She nearly squealed so loud half the people behind us stared at us. She took out the earrings out of the box and handed them to her grandmother to help her to put them on.

Her grandmother smiled, but I can see her sigh in relief that the earrings are not heavy or long. She gave DeDe a kiss after putting the other earring on her. "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"I'll wear it everyday...Well, if Umma lets me."

A different waiter came up to our table and handed each one of us except DeDe the menu. As we looked through a few options, I peeked at DeDe, she looks disappointed that her grandmother is choosing for her.

I whispered to Mason. "I'll be right back. Can you choose for me in random? I don't care what I get, everything on here sounds delicious."

"Okay."

I placed the menu down and rose from my seat. "Excuse me. I have to go to the restroom."

DeDe pushed her chair out. "Me too." She ran to me and took my hand as the two of us walked away.

When we went inside the restroom, I placed my purse down beside the sink and removed my makeup pouch. DeDe looked through it, removing almost everything.

I took the perfume and gave it a spray on my neck. "Don't take everything out DeDe you'll make a mess."

"Is that perfume? It smells wonderful. I love perfume but nobody lets me put them on."

"Well, I'm allowed because I'm older. But since it's just the two of us right now, do you want some?"

She nodded. I gave her a quick spray on the neck. She padded her neck with both hands while I started to put everything back in the pouch.

"You know DeDe, maybe you can -"

Boom! Boom! An explosion started. The two of us quickly went on our knees. After a few short seconds, gunshots started. DeDe wrapped her arms around me and started to cry. I comforted her, but I'm starting to get worried and terrified for Mason's life.

I looked around to see if there is any other way to get out of here. There is only two windows, but it's sealed shut. We're trapped. Even if those windows were open, I don't think I'll be strong enough to leave Mason.

"DeDe I want you to stay here. Okay. Don't go anywhere?"

DeDe shook her head. "No. Stay."

"DeDe please, I won't take long. I promise."

DeDe shook her head again. But started to slowly release me. I removed my heels and tip toed out the door way. I pressed my back against the wall as I looked at the dining room. Everyone is on their knees and their hands placed on their heads except a few men disguised with a black mask and guns carried on their hands. I looked through a group of people till I finally spotted Mason and the Changs.

Two men walked up to them. One grabbed Mrs. Chang by the hair and yelled at her face. I listened quietly.

"Where is she?! Where is she, old woman?!"

Mrs. Chang burst into tears. "I-I don't know...Please stop!"

The man kicked her straight to the ground. "She's in this building. Search every room here, the bathroom, the kitchen. She's not in her room, I can clearly guess that."

The men started to separate to different rooms. I quickly turned around and headed back to the bathroom. Those men are looking for DeDe! Oh gosh! But why DeDe? Oh no, this is not good.

"Hey you there?! Stop!" A man shouted from behind.

I didn't dare turn around to look. I just jumped inside the ladies restroom when he started to shoot. DeDe crawled to me. I took her in my arms, but before I can do anything else, the man burst open the door and came in. He pointed the gun straight at us. DeDe started to cry and sob. I swallowed my tears, trying to stay strong for her sake.

I lifted my hands. But DeDe wrapped her arms around me and sobbed.

The man pointed the gun at her. "Put your hands up, girl!"

DeDe refused. I spoke up. "Let me carry her. Please..."

The man nodded. "Fine."

I slowly stood up, eyeing the gun still pointing straight at me, and lifted her up as her legs embraced my waist. I rubbed her back and hushed her as I carried her out the door, ignoring my shoes still by my purse in the bathroom. When we entered the room everyone's eyes were on us, even Mason's.

"I found them!"

Two men came up to us. I looked at Mason desperately, but all I could see is worry in his eyes. One man took a step forward at me.

"Put her down."

I shook my head. "She's scared. Please let me carry her."

"That's the thing, we need her not you. But since you have a pretty face you're welcome to join us. The other men would enjoy some company and entertainment."

The men behind me with the black masks began to laugh. The man tried to take her away from my arms, but I pushed him away. Before he had the chance to strike me, I spoke.

"Wait! Just hold on a minute."

The man shook his head and started to raise his gun at me. "We don't have time, beautiful. So either you drop her or my gun will do the job for you."

"She won't go without someone she knows. You and your men just want this girl hidden till you get your money. But during your stay, in wherever you're going to be, she'll have a hard time on her own. I doubt none of you will have the decency to feed her, or comfort her. Hell, you all are nothing but criminals. But this sure is a plan, locking up a girl away from the people -"

"Fine then. Boys take _both_ of them away. I guess we will have some entertainment after all."

I gasped. I wasn't hoping for him to say that. Oh crap. I quickly looked at Mason, he started to stand up from his knees.

"Don't you dare touch her!" A man came up to him and pushed him straight down on the floor.

The man who still stood in front of me began to laugh, he removed his mask and tossed it aside. "Ah, are we separating a beloved couple now." He faced back at me and leaned closer to me. He's a bit tall with a slight ginger hair and spoke with a clear accent. His eyes wandered at my face. I tried to look away, but then I realized he's interested in the jewelry.

"Those sapphires will give me a few thousand. Do you mind, beautiful?" His hands touched my neck, my heart nearly jumped right out of my chest by how cold they were. In a quick move he removed the earrings too and slipped them in his pocket.

With a struggle, I slipped off my ring off with one hand when the ginger British man turned around, I handed the ring to DeDe. She took it with no question. The man turned around back to me and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go, beautiful. We have a long way to go." His hand grabbed my waist and he pushed me hard to move faster.

I tried not to turn around, but suddenly green smoke started and coughing and screams began. DeDe trembled and buried her face against my neck. I hushed her and rubbed her back, comforting her best as I can. But how can I? After what she saw, this is something that will hurt her for the rest of her life. I wish I was the one who just witnessed that other than her, I wouldn't want anything to harm or torture her in anyway.

_**I know I'm crazy for writing another story. But I just finished this story in like two days, so I just want to update this for others to read and enjoy. I hope you guys like this. Byee**_


	6. Chapter 6

Elena

The ginger British guy pushed me hard out across the front hallway, near the exit. His men followed us from behind and all of us hid behind a wall. One of them peeked to check out the S.W.A.T. team waiting outside.

The ginger British guy slipped his mask back on. His freezing hand was still on my waist. "Alright. This is it boys. We precisely have two minutes. I swear to you this won't take long. Once she steps out, everyone gather around. Understood?!"

They all nodded.

She? Who is he referring to? Oh gosh, not little DeDe. Oh please not her.

The ginger British guy started to grab DeDe and tried to carry her away. I held on to her tightly. "What are you doing?! Let her go!"

DeDe cried out for me. "Elena! Elena please help me!"

Another man behind me held me back. DeDe kicked and screamed, but the ginger British guy managed to trap her in his arms. I tried to break free, but the man behind me gripped tightly on my wrists, and embraced his arms tightly around me till my back touched his chest.

"Let me go! DeDe! DeDe!"

"If you move, then this will be the end for you. Relax." A deep voice spoke from behind.

That voice is familiar...Oddly familiar. Could it be...? No that's impossible, _he_'s gone. What is the matter with me?

I gave up and remained calm.

DeDe fought every way she could to break free, but he is too strong.

I licked my lips. "DeDe...DeDe, sweetie look at me."

DeDe looked at me, her cheeks wet with her tears and her lips trembling.

I forced a weak smile. "Sweetheart, don't fight. Don't fight, okay? It won't make things better. Just relax. I'm going to come back to you. Okay? Do you trust me on that?"

DeDe looked at me with those pitiful eyes. But nodded and she stood there still with her head lowered down.

The ginger British man padded her head. "There, that's a good girl."

I protested. "Don't you dare touch her like that!"

"You are exaggerating, beautiful...Let's see if you can keep that promise with the girl. Tyler, patch her up. It's time."

Tyler came up to me with a heavy looking vest that is attached to four sets of bombs. The man who held on to me slowly released me.

I shook my head. "Wait...Wait a minute. What's with the bombs?"

Tyler started to slip it on me. "We need a weakness from the cops back there. Any hostage is our weapon. Now try not to touch those things, because if you do you'll explode."

My body just stopped right there. The weight of these bombs are like dragging a car up a hill. My eyes just looked at the bombs on the vest, I can't help but tremble. I feel like it's just going to explode right now this very moment.

The ginger British man lifted DeDe up and threw her back on one of his shoulders. Her crying grew louder, but she tried not to scream. Tyler took my arm and dragged me to the exit. The other men gathered around me and the ginger British guy as a crowded circle. Once everyone was out, the police and the S.W.A.T team remained in their positions, but it is obvious they cannot attack.

Tyler released my arm and I just stood there in the middle, while the crowded men were behind me. I looked around at the police. Drops of sweat is dripping down my forehead and my back. My heart is raising to an unnatural speed. And my body is just trembling as I inhale large breaths through my mouth. The ginger British guy came up beside me, DeDe still hung on his shoulder. He removed some kind of handmade remote out of his boot, it only has a large red button on it.

"Well, gentlemen. It is a shame that none of you can do anything in a situation as this. As you can see what I carry in my hand is a remote to the bombs this beautiful lady is wearing. Once I press this, we all will see each other again in the pit of hell. So what do you say? Will you men step aside so my men can leave unharmed?"

Everyone was silent. He continued.

"It is obvious that none of you have a any idea to negotiate, so perhaps I can help you." He bend down and lowered DeDe down on her feet. I can see the look on her face that she wants to return back to my arms. But she stood her ground. He grabbed her arm tightly.

"Tyler! Can you do the honors?!"

Tyler stepped forward. He came closer to DeDe and placed a gun straight on the right side of her head.

"No! What are you doing?!" I shouted.

The ginger British guy continued. "I'll give you three seconds, gentlemen. If you don't decide after I say three, this little girl will die. If you still don't decide, we could always end everything with the bombs. One..."

What is the matter with you policemen?! Do something! There is a child's life in stake!

"Two..."

The sheriff finally stepped forward. "Stop! Fine, we will make the deal! Just do not shoot the girl!"

Tyler lowered the gun. I sighed in relieved.

The ginger British guy nodded. "Alright..." He came up to Tyler and whispered something in his ear. Tyler just nodded.

He took the remote from the ginger British guy's hands and grabbed my arm. "Alright! Here is how it is! Everyone move right now! Or I swear I will blow her up if anybody shoots at us!"

Tyler dragged me forward while all the men followed us from behind. The policemen and the S.W.A.T. team stepped aside, and did not fire their guns. I looked around at the policemen desperately.

Is this the end for me? Is this really it? I always thought my future will be just me and Mason growing old together, while our family is expanding with babies and weddings and in-laws. Never have I thought that things can turn out this way for me.

We arrived at the parking lot. All the men behind us got in the car except me and Tyler.

"Don't run or move. Just get on when I tell you to. Understood?"

"Get on what exactly?"

He removed the handcuffs out of his boot and a knife. He cuffed my wrists and stood behind me. I craned my neck to see why he needs the knife. I almost screamed when I heard the fabric ripping. I bit my tongue until I realized he's cutting the vest from the back.

Is he helping me? Is he possibly an undercover policeman? Or is this just part of the plan?

"What are you doing?"

"Don't speak, or scream. Just do exactly as I told you. All you have to do is jump in when our ride comes."

"I don't understand."

He placed the knife on my back. "Don't speak. I'm sure boss won't mind if I cut you a little. But if you don't want any scars, don't talk."

I nodded. "Fine."

Everything happened so quickly. Out of no where six helicopters were in the air, marked with the words police on each of them. Men inside them, however, began to shoot wildly down at us. Two helicopters came down, three feet off the ground. Tyler grabbed the vest and tossed it aside. He grabbed my arm and helped me get on.

"So long boys!" He shouted. The men in the cars tried to get out, but they were too late, once Tyler got inside the helicopter it immediately went back in the air.

There is nothing but gunshots shooting everywhere. Policemen shooting up at the helicopters, while others are shot. The helicopters are moving quickly while bullets are shooting at them. And as much as I feared, the _war_ is truly over. I looked at Tyler with haunting eyes. He placed the tip of his thumb on the button of the remote and pressed it.

Boom! Boom! Fire exploded like a volcano, burning every life at the hotel. Cars burning, the glass windows cracked. No policemen in sight.

I can't close my eyes. The scene is too drastic to witness, but something memorable and unforgettable.

~ There is only two people on the helicopter. Just the pilot and Tyler. I can't believe the police is helping this criminals. I wonder if they are real policemen though, because if they are things won't operate well for me and DeDe to be found. I leaned back, ignoring the vibration on the metal wall.

Tyler's eyes wandered around me. "What's your name?"

"That's not important."

"Just answer it. If you don't I'll make one for you."

"...Elena."

"Well, Elena you are very unlucky today. I don't think you would be seeing that boyfriend of yours for awhile." He removed his mask and tossed it aside.

I closed my eyes. "Please don't mention him."

He crawled toward me and sat beside me. "Don't be so down, Elena...By the way, what are you hiding under that dress anyway?" One of his hands touched my legs and slid it right down to my ankle.

I burst open my eyes. "What are you doing?!"

He smirked. I started to panic as one of his arms wrapped around my waist while the other was around beneath my legs. I nearly screamed my head off when he lifted me up and placed me right down on his lap.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" I screamed. I started to kick my legs up in the air and tried to push his face away with my hands.

But Tyler wrapped my arms around my legs and the other arm around my shoulders. "Now relax there beautiful, I just want to check if you have anything on you."

"I have nothing but clothes on, idiot!"

His arm released my legs, with his free hand it charged to my chest. I tried to roll over, but his other arm held on to me in one place. My heart pounded as his hand slipped a little deep to my chest, my stomach churned in disgust as his fingers touched my breast. But then his hand came right back out with a necklace laid on his palm.

"Then what is this beautiful?"

It's my necklace with Damon's ring. It must had slipped off when I started to put the jewelry on for tonight.

Tyler took a closer look of it. "The ring looks at least a few thousand. Maybe three thousand since its a little old and bit rusty."

"No wait. Please don't take that. That's mine."

"Elena have you forgotten who I am? You should have hid it a little better." He slipped the necklace in his pocket.

I gripped on to the collar of his shirt. "Give me that necklace! Now!"

Tyler chuckled. "Sorry girl. It belongs to me now. As long as you could make a deal with me on something, then I might change my mind."

"What's that?"

His other hand touched my cheek and stroked it softly. "Give me a kiss."

I slapped his hand away. "In your dreams."

"Then forget about the deal."

"...Now, Tyler, please give it. The jewelry that ginger British dude took is worth more than that ring."

"Yeah but all the money will go to him and his partner."

"Partner? Who's his partner?"

"You'll find out later."

"Of course. Fine...Well, can you let go of me now. I feel like a baby being cradled by a stranger."

Tyler wrapped his arm back around my legs. "No. I like it this way."

"Tyler. Come on, let go of me."

"Alright then." He released me and I pressed my hands on the wall to help myself up.

I carefully sat far away from Tyler as possible. I can see him smile again just over my shoulder.

"If you ever change your mind about that deal, you can kiss me any time."

"Again, Tyler. Don't attract a woman who is not in any way interested in you."

"But that could change if the man tries harder. Like sneaking in one evening while she's sleeping."

I gulped and just didn't speak another word. Tyler chuckled loudly by my silence.

~ The helicopter soon came to a stop. Tyler slid open the door and stepped right out. I carefully stood up and went to the doorway. He placed his hands on my waist and lifted me down.

We're at some beach. It's so cold and windy. I'm scared if the wind might blow the skirt of my dress over my head. That is the last thing I would want. But I'm glad we're at a beach, my feet feel so dirty and sore from walking on barefoot. Tyler wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked up to a jet.

The lights on the jet is on. When we went up on the automatic stairway, Tyler lifted me up and pressed me close to his chest. This time I didn't protest. I mean what's the point, all my attitude and fear just amuses these criminals.

The only people who are on the jet is the ginger British guy and DeDe, who's strapped to one of the chairs.

Tyler announced loudly. "Klaus, the prisoner has arrived!"

Klaus, so that his name.

Klaus smiled and he stood up from his seat. "Finally. Ha! What are you doing Tyler? You two look like a couple madly in love."

"Please put me down." Tyler lowered me down. I rushed to DeDe but Klaus blocked my way.

"Now where are you going, beautiful."

"I want to see DeDe."

"You're seeing her right now, aren't you?"

I crossed my arms. "Please. Let me go to her."

DeDe shouted from behind. "Is that you, Elena?"

Klaus smirked. "Elena. Your name is almost beautiful than how you look."

"Stop with the sweet talk now. And move."

Klaus wrapped his arms around me and grabbed my wrists. He lifted me off my feet to the other side.

"Hey, Ian! Come out of there now! Our guest is here!"

"Let me go!"

DeDe protested for me. "Let her go you nasty man!"

Tyler laughed from behind. I turned my head to look at Klaus.

"You done enough Klaus. Just let me go."

"Some night we're having. Come on, Klaus you had your fun, let her go." A deep voice started.

I turned my head and faced forward. I cannot believe my eyes. And all this time I thought he was in Europe traveling, or somewhere in America starting some kind of business. But instead he's here as a criminal. Oh gosh, what has money done to Damon. This is not him. If my eyes are not lying and he really is a criminal, then was the Damon I fell in love gone and replaced to this excited devoted criminal who is seeking only for the greed of money?

Ian came up to us and yanked Klaus' hands off me. "Tyler! Stop laughing and tie her up will you? Klaus and I decided to spare your life, the least you can do is take care of our hostages."

Tyler nodded and ran to us. He took my arm and dragged me to a seat. I can't help but look at Ian's face while Tyler cuffed me on the seat. Everything about his features is just like Damon's. I should know, he's the first man I ever slept with.

His midnight black hair is a little long. Those dark eyes still haunting but look soft and sweet. His lips are a light pink and thin. His skin smooth and slightly tan but still a natural pale. Who is he? Is he really this criminal named Ian?

Tyler tied me up beside DeDe. After long moments of tears and exchanged whispers, she finally fell asleep, her head pressed against my shoulder. I can't sleep. It's too hard. I feel like anything terrifying will happen once I close my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena

_The sun shine beamed on my face. I slowly opened my eyes, my vision still blurry and unsteady. Oh gosh, what happened? I looked around the unfamiliar room. I was shocked at what I'm looking at and even more shocked at the person lying right next to me. __I almost screamed my head off when Damon pulled me closer in his arms._

_My head is throbbing like a heart beat, my eyes gray and dry. I never drank so much in my entire life, not counting the chaotic party I had last year with Matt. I looked around the floor to find my clothes, they're lying on the floor...Along with my bra. Crap. All I could say is that at least I'm wearing my underwear. What was I thinking?! Damn that tequila._

_Ah man. Aunt Jenna is probably going to kill me when I get home. Wait. What's the date today?...Oh crap! It's Monday! I have to go to school!_

_I took Damon's arms and carefully lifted them off me. I silently crawled off the bed and crossed my arms on my chest. I gathered all my clothes and tip toed to the bathroom. I quickly started to attach the hooks on the bra and secured the straps on. I jumped in my dress and pulled it up, but I struggled with the zipper. I didn't bother to zip it up, and looked through all the drawers till I found a new tooth brush. I quickly put some toothpaste on the brush and brushed my teeth fiercely and as fast as I could. I washed the tooth brush and rinsed. I tossed the tooth brush in the trash and washed my face. I grabbed the towel and dabbed my face till it was dry._

_Suddenly, someone zipped the back of my dress up and large warm arms embraced my waist and pulled me closer. "Did you sleep well?"_

_I placed the towel down on the sink. "H-hey...Um, I have to go to school. I'll be late if I don't go now."_

_"You coming back here." He lowered his head to my neck and showered it with kisses._

_"Um...Er, Damon, I'm not so sure about that."_

_"Do you think you can go to school without eating anything?"_

_What is he thinking? Does he even remember what we did last night?...Actually I take that back, I don't want him to remember anything what he saw that night. Everything that happened was a blur, but I do remember a lot of things like a flash when he carried me into the bedroom._

_I nodded. "Yeah. I can just buy a soda till lunch, or ask for a snack from my friends."_

_"Well, let's go. I'll drive."_

_"Oh no. That's okay. I brought my car last night."_

_"I insist. Besides I don't think the alcohol wear off on you just yet."_

_"I'm fine. Besides, how are you going to get home? You have to leave my car at the parking lot once you drop me off."_

_His hands rubbed against my waist to my stomach. "My house is not that far, I can walk." He smiled. "Just take it as an excuse of me wanting to be closer to you."_

_"Damon."_

_He suddenly lifted me up off my feet and charged out the door. I screamed and giggled at the same time when he placed me inside my car._

_Damon held onto my hand as he drove. At first when he offered to drive me to school, I thought it'll get awkward. But it feels right and somehow a little sweet. Boy, if anyone sees me with Damon in my very own car there's going to be a fresh new rumor about him that includes me in it this time._

_When he pulled over he released my hand. I unbuckled my seat belt. Everyone is still outside. Whew. I'm not late._

_"I'll see you later. Okay? I got something to talk to you about."_

_"My house is always opened. But if this is about last night, let's just discuss about it real quick right now."_

_I sighed. "Okay...Um, Damon, don't take this the wrong way but it's kind of weird being with you right now. I mean, your brother just died, and I'm just really confused what's between us now...Huh. What I'm trying to say is that does last night mean anything? Do you consider it a crazy hangover night? Or does it tell us there's something between us?"_

_"To be honest, I thought you would want that 'incident' we had just something we'll always regret. But for me, I want to start something with you. I know I hardly know you. But I want to start to know you starting for now. As long as you're up for it."_

_I hadn't been in a relationship for a while. And I'm not sure if I'm ready for it now...But I think it's worth a shot. I'm not a type of girl who let's things go from a guy after I showed him 'every part of me'...I may had a rough time with Stefan. But I do admit that I'm curious about what it would be like to be with the mysterious and unknown outsider everyone avoids. And this way, maybe I can prove them wrong._

_"I do. Well, let's just take things slow though...Last night was something both of us didn't plan. And I'll probably be grounded when I get home."_

_"I'm okay with that. But one question. Can I still do this?" He placed a hand on my cheek and pulled me closer with a kiss._

_I smiled. "Yes. That's an acception." _

_Both of us got out of the car. Everyone spotted us and started to stare at us. I ignored them, so did Damon. He didn't hesitate to pull me for a hug. I pressed my cheek on his shoulder, my nostrils inhaling his strong comforting cologne. _

_"You know everyone is staring at us."_

_I rubbed my palms on his back. "I know. But I don't care. I said for the two of us to take things slow. When we start that things like this is something I have to ignore for you and me... I'm on your side not on those guys who are always criticizing you and thinking you're the bad guy."_

_"But they'll do that to you too. Can you risk that?"_

_I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him slightly so I can see his face. Damon lowered his arms to my waist, embracing them tightly._

_"I can. Or else I would never agreed to go to your house last night, or even dare to share a drink with you."_

_His face softened, his eyes gleaming and I can see those thin wrinkles lining up as he curved a smile. "I still can't believe Stefan will let a girl like you go."_

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and folded my hands. "And I can't believe you never showed your face before Stefan and I ended up together. You could have saved a nasty break-up for us."_

_He chuckled and leaned closer to my face. His lips met mine and I allowed him to make the kiss longer and passionate. I closed my eyes, not to ignore the others looking at us in disapproval, but a way to remember this moment better._

I burst my eyes open... Oh gosh what is wrong with me? First I had a crazy idea that Ian resembles so much like Damon. And now I'm having this crazy dream of the past.

I looked around. Everyone seems to be still asleep except the pilot. I looked out the window. It's foggy and richly gray. Where are we going? We obviously are not in London anymore, but if we land to a more public area, I might be able to have a chance to contact with the police. I just hope we don't go somewhere deserted.

I leaned back on my seat. My wrists and ankles are soar, I can already see the purple rings bruised on each of them. I looked at DeDe. Oh poor girl, she's bruised too. If only there was a way for me to get those shackles off her, or reassure her there is hope for us, she might not be so scared. Being taken away from your own family is not a pretty memory yet it'll stick in your mind for as long as you live...When my parents died, I woke up in a hospital, crowded around over six nurses and two doctors. Although I had all those medical alerted nurses and doctors, and many friends who visited me with get well stuffed animals and flowers, I felt alone. For all those long days I was kept in that hospital, I cried myself out for living and not being able to save my parents from that car crash. I was the only one who was a little conscious, instead of just sitting there helplessly I should have pushed myself to break a window or open the door to get my parents out. I should have. I just should have...

Seeing DeDe last night was absolutely horrific. I promised myself after the day of my parents' funeral that I'll never allow such tragic incident to ever happen again, even if it might kill me to prevent it, I'll stop it with no hesitation. I made that vow very clear by my own words. I never want to break that. I am powerless right now, but whatever chance I might have in where ever these crazy men are taking us I'll risk it. Before one of them separate me from DeDe, I'm never going to leave her side and certainly won't let them harm her in any way.

"You hungry?" A deep familiar voice started.

I already know who that is...Oh. What is the matter with me, really? That isn't Damon. And even if he possibly was, there is nothing between us anymore, not after what he did to me, and including what he is doing to me right now.

I didn't bother to look at him. "A little."

"What do you want?"

"Tell me what's on the menu first."

His voice came closer. "The refrigerator is packed, just tell me anything you're craving for, I'll make it."

I sat a little straight. "I'll wait till DeDe wakes up."

He's right beside me now. One of his hands touched my shoulder. "It's better to tell me now than later...But if you're not going to decide, I guess I can decide for you." He bend down and started to unlock the handcuffs.

"You sure you want to do that? Aren't you scared if I might attack you and knock you down?"

He chuckled. "Thanks for the warning. But I think I can take care of myself if you do attack."

I leaned back and waited patiently for him to finish unlocking the handcuffs. When he removed the handcuffs off my ankles, I caught him looking at them. I flinched a little uncomfortably. He understood me and returned his attention to the handcuffs on my wrists. But he did it again, he looked at the bruises with such focus I'm not sure if it's out of concern or anger. I wanted to move my arms away when he stroked the bruises on my left wrist with his fingertips.

"Is something wrong?"

He slowly dropped his hand and shook his head. "No not at all. Shall we?" He stood up to his feet.

I leaned closer to DeDe and gave her a kiss before standing up. He gestured his hand to the open path that leads to the back area where the restroom and the small kitchen was.

"After you?"

"Is this your way to protect yourself in case I grab something hard and knock you down till your incautious?"

He smirked...Exactly the way Damon does. I always liked it when he smirks like that, it always give me a sudden thrill and excitement in me... "Maybe. Just keep walking."

I walked toward the back room. I looked around anything that I can use as a weapon. There are some useful kitchen instruments that I can use, and the fire extinguisher that's beside the stove. But I lost my chance when Ian took over the area. I just took a seat on a single armchair beside the refrigerator.

He opened the fridge and took out a few ingredients. After taking out enough for breakfast he closed the fridge with his foot. He carefully placed the ingredients down on a small table that's in front of the stove. He turned the light on to a medium heat and placed a frying pan over it. As the heat warmed the pan, he cracked few eggs open.

"So what's your name? Klaus and Tyler kept calling you beautiful I never got the chance to know your real name."

"Does it matter?"

"As long as you're cool with us calling you beautiful, or make up a name for you...A _sexy_ name." My cheeks flushed when he said that last sentence a little to seductively.

"E-elena."

His eyes are still focused on the eggs now sizzling on the pan. "Elena what?"

"Gilbert."

"Where you from exactly? Certainly not London, is it?"

"Just a small town."

"Called what?"

"What's with you asking me these questions?"

He smiled and took out two plates out on the counter above the stove. "Are you afraid that I'm trying to gather information about your identity so I can figure out who you are, in case you're from a ridiculously wealthy family? Well, save your breath, beautiful. That's already taken care of. I already know a lot about you."

"Then why did you ask me?" I'm surprised at the tone of my voice. I'm not in any way mad, but a little bittersweet angry.

He placed the plates down on the table and returned to the eggs. He grabbed the handle of the pan carefully and evenly placed the scrambled eggs on both plates with a spatula. "I just wanted to have a little fun with you before you ruined it. Oh. Before I forget, you're not a vegetarian are you?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Good. Because if you are I'll hate you for hating the beautiful taste of meat. Mmmm. I really don't get vegetarians. Vegans are the worst sacrifice to risk." He unzipped a zip lock bag that's filled with bacon. He placed a few strips of bacon on the pan.

It was quiet after that till he was finished cooking. He placed the ingredients back in the fridge and washed his hands in the sink. I stood up from the armchair. I forced myself to remain where I am before he starts off with a terrifying tone for me to sit or stand somewhere he could see me, I can imagine Klaus or Tyler doing that to me. Ian dried his hand on his shirt and placed the silverware on both plates before picking them up. He came up to me and handed me one of the plates.

"Enjoy."

I didn't bother to thank him. I sat back on the arm chair and ate quietly. Ian sat on the table with one of his legs crossed. He tried to start a conversation couple times, but I refused to respond.

Ian went back to the fridge and took out a jar of sour pickles. He opened the jar. "You want some?"

I shook my head. "Not a fan of pickles."

"What? Come on, many people loves these suckers." He took one out and took a bite of it.

My eyes just followed his every move. How can he even live like this? This is no life. Living like this is a living hell. How can he wake up every morning feeling so free and the same as before?

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How can you live like this? I mean, how can you even eat or wake up all so full spirited?...Don't you ever think about what you did or feel any guilt?"

He looked straight forward looking calm, still finishing the slice of pickle. "That's not for you to ask...Everybody makes mistakes. But what I am is a good mistake, for me. If I never chose to be what I am right now, I'll be good as dead. Broke. Hopeless. And alone. Yes, I steal from people or kill them. But when I do it I tell myself its from my own good, and it's my way of showing desperation to survive in this society. You of all people should know what I mean. What is it like being engaged to a man who is soon to be inheriting a large energy source company? Don't you feel like money and wealth is poisoning your relationship? Money always seems to come first. It's always discussed in anytime of your life. Can you imagine how your future will be like? You would have to live like a saint. There will be reporters, metro news and enemies attacking you.

"That's your cozy wealthy life. So if you really want to know how I live with men who tend to never hesitate to survive impulsively by stealing and murdering, answer this first. How can _you_ live the life I just described? How can you eat when you seem to take your future so lightly? How can you wake up every morning that after the wedding you're technically marrying the future of this colossal company? "

Why is he pushing me to a corner? Why is he twisting my thoughts? Why am I believing him?!...I never thought things will turn out that way. Also I regret asking him such a question in the first place.

Klaus suddenly walked in. He looks drowsy and half awake.

"Morning."

Ian padded his shoulder. "What's wrong with you? The grappa we had last night wasn't that strong."

He opened the fridge and took out one raw egg. "Oh please. Grappa is too sweet, hardly a liquor. I was just in a good mood with the thirty year old Scotch we hid from Tyler. Promise me you won't give him a single drop of it...Wait, I finished it all last night. Never mind." He cracked the egg open and tilted his head and opened his lips as the life in the cracked shells slid down straight to his mouth.

I closed my eyes. My stomach churned from seeing that. I can't eat my eggs anymore. I placed my fork on the plate and stood up. I went to the sink and placed the plate down. Klaus looked at me.

"I hope Caroline has some extra clothes to spare for you, darling. Don't get me wrong that dress is absolutely gorgeous, but it is not a good fashion to wear to an island."

I turned around and faced him. "An island? Is that where we're going?"

"It has already be arranged. Don't worry. I'm sure Caroline will be thrilled to have a friend on board, other than the fact you're an hostage than a guest."

"Who's Caroline? Another accomplice of yours?"

"Yes. And also my girlfriend."

I turned around and turned the faucet on. "I can't imagine any girl wanting to be involved with someone like you." I mumbled.

Klaus took my arm and spun me around for me to face him. "Watch what you say, girl. I have no intention of killing you but if you cross me I will be delighted to change my mind...Remember your rich boyfriend is waiting for you. Don't disappoint him when he finds out you're dead."

"I don't give a damn what will happen to me. All I care about is the little girl, if you ever harm her I'll kill you. That's _my_ warning for you."

Ian spoke up. "Klaus, she's not worth it. Relax. You always take everything so offensively."

Klaus gave me a nasty snare and slowly released my arm. I turned the faucet off and marched back to my seat. DeDe is awake. I wrapped one of my arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. She looked down at me. "They let you go?"

"Yeah. I'll try to get you unlocked too. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "Not really...Elena, where are they taking us?"

I rubbed her shoulder with my hand. "You'll see, honey."

~ The ride was a little longer than expected. I think it'll take us another day to get to this mysterious island. DeDe didn't eat very much, no matter how many times I urged her. But I can't blame her, how can she have an appetite in a situation like this?

Tyler cuffed me when he finally woke up. I thought he was dead at first. Too bad he isn't. I almost kicked him in the shins when his hands playfully rubbed against my ankles.

Klaus turned the television on that was hanging straight ahead, beside the front door where the pilot was. He changed the channel to the news. As expected, the explosion back at the hotel and the kidnapping of me and DeDe are now all over the news.

A blonde female reporter came on screen standing beside the burned scene by the hotel. She's dressed in a business suit with a tight skirt, and red lip stick colored on her lips so brightly. She held a microphone close to her chest.

"It appears that the victims who were abducted last night happened around at seven fifty pm was a little girl and a young woman who volunteered. Delilah Chang is the granddaughter of China's top energy resource company called Global One. Her grandparents arrived after their stay in South Korea to sign a contract with Mr. Mason Lockwood. As we are aware of our famous young couple, Mason and his fiancée, Elena Gilbert, arrived to London and joined the Changs. However when they started dinner in this hotel the attack happened. Practically everyone except the ones in the restaurant escaped from the hotel. The police and the S.W.A.T. team gathered around outside. However, the criminals came outside with the two hostages. Elena Gilbert was carrying nearly four bombs that was attached to a vest she was forced to wear. The situation went over hand when one of the criminals placed a gun straight on Delilah Chang's head. Unfortunately, things did not end well when some of the criminals unexpectedly stole police helicopters and saved half the other criminals and the two hostages away before the bomb went off and killed every living policeman who was called for in that hour.

"The police have not received any contact from the mysterious black masked criminals just yet, but it appears there isn't much hope to find these two hostages as soon as possible. Mr. and Mrs. Chang are still in America and will remain here till their little granddaughter is found. In the mean time, there will be a special memorial ceremony for the loss of our precious policemen who were killed last night. This is Metro News 24. Back to you, Carol."

Klaus scratched his chin. "Hey! Hey, Tyler! Come here!"

Tyler gave my hand a squeeze. He winked at me before leaving me. "I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere...Well, _can't_ go anywhere."

He went to Klaus and sat beside him. "What is it?"

"That man they're talking about, is he possibly related to you?"

"Not that I know of."

"His name is Mason Lockwood. Does that name ring a bell to you?"

"Ah. That's right...He's my uncle. I only saw him a couple times before my mom sent me to military school. I never knew he was that rich...Wait a minute. That girl back there, she's my future aunt. Oh man."

Klaus chuckled. "Not yet, my boy. They're just engaged for now. Make sure we bid on her. I'm sure her lovely fiancé will be nice enough to offer a big prize for his beautiful bride."

This is what I feared. Now they're using DeDe and me. I'm guessing the number they're thinking of is not less than three million dollars.

DeDe took my hand. She whispered to me. "Elena, look. We're on tv. Do you think when we land some people can help us."

"...I'm sure they can." I lied.

"I just hope the police will hurry and find us. I don't like it here."

"I hope so too, sweetie. I hope so too."


	8. Chapter 8

Elena

The plane soon came to a stop. Its dark outside and extremely windy. Tyler volunteered to escort me outside. Ian carried DeDe himself, I watched him like a hawk as all of us stepped outside.

The area we landed is unfortunately an island and deserted. Oh dear, they're smart enough to hide in this type of place. We walked across the sand, I turned around to look at the plane one more time, watching it fly away in disappointment.

Ian was beside me. As scared as DeDe was, he was surprisingly very gentle to her. She looked somehow comfortable in his arms. She pressed her cheek on his shoulder and never left her eyes off me.

"Elena, where are we going?"

"Somewhere warm, sweetheart."

"But where?"

Ian rubbed her back gently in smooth circles. "You'll see, little duck."

DeDe lifted her head and looked straight at Ian's eyes. "Like a surprise?"

He smiled. "Yeah, like a surprise. It's going to be a long walk, you can close your eyes and sleep."

"Will you wake me when we get there?"

"I will."

She looked at me. "Elena, do you promise too?"

I nodded. "Of course, sweetie. Now sleep."

She leaned on his shoulder again and tightened her arms around his neck. I still kept an eye on her. I could care less if this man is nice to her or not, he's still a criminal.

Tyler turned his focus at me. "So, where did you and my uncle meet?"

"Uncle? You mean Mason?"

"He's so far the only relative I never heard of."

"Well, my relationship with him is none of your business."

He curved a smile and urged me. "Aww now come on. You're technically almost part of my family, let's show some respect now."

"Speaking of respect, I can't believe you would ask for such an act after your exciting hands performed their little game with me last night, and not to mention kidnapping me with a child."

"Does it take guilt to make someone answer a simple question?"

I sighed. "...I don't know why you want to know. But since, my life with Mason is practically a open book to the social media, I might as well tell you. He arrived to Mystic Falls for a business matter, I was in college at the time so I was more caught up with school than any concerns about dating and men. But before the day of my graduation, he stopped by at my house and we talked and then the next day we got close little by little. Before you know it, he popped the question and I said yes. End of story...No wait, I got kidnapped and our wedding probably won't be happening for God knows when."

"Where's the ring?"

Oh crap! I gave it to DeDe before any of them got the chance to take it away from me. But I'm not sure if she still has it. "I slipped the ring off and hid it in my purse in the bathroom right before one of your men barged in with a shot gun." I lied practically in one breath.

"Damn. That ring could have given us a few ten thousand."

"Speaking of rings. I want that ring back that you stole from me."

He leaned his face so close to mine and curved a mocking smile. "I thought we had a deal. Give me a kiss and I'll give it to you."

"You're unbelievable. Tyler, I'm going to be your aunt, it's really creepy your flirting with me this way."

"You're not my aunt yet. You didn't say those two words in the aisle yet, and I doubt that day is going to be any sooner."

Ian grabbed my shoulder and the three of us stopped. "What is this ring you're talking about?"

I shrugged his hand off me. "It doesn't concern you."

"She's talking about this old ring I took from her. Doesn't look much, but worth something."

Ian nodded. "A ring. Give it to me."

Tyler slipped one if his hands in his pocket and took out the ring. Ian took the ring from his hands and examined it with a quick glance. His face is plainly glum, like he hardly cares. "I'll keep this."

"Hey that's not fair. That's mine."

"It technically doesn't belong to either of us."

I frowned. "Um that belongs to me."

"Oh really. I didn't know your finger size was this big. I guess you're all curved up by the shape but a little too round in the fingers."

Tyler chuckled. I stomped on his foot and charged toward Ian to take the ring from him. But he slipped the ring on his second finger and closed his hand in a fist.

"I'll keep this safe for you. Don't worry."

"Give that ring back it's mine."

"What are you a possessed Smegol? When a thief steals something valuable from you, the owner will never get it back. That's the way it always is. Now let's move."

Klaus was a few distance away from us. He turned around and shouted. "Come on you slow bastards! We have a long way to go!"

~ We arrived to a single cabin. When we were about to go inside, a blonde girl ran out the door and embraced Klaus in her arms. Klaus practically fell heads over heels as he embraced her tightly. It's a little odd to see that side from him.

"I'm glad you finally came. I thought you were caught."

He pressed his face against her golden curled locks. "Nothing can stop me, love."

The two exchanged a quick yet passionate kiss and slowly broke apart. When she saw me, her face brightened with an excited smile. I almost fainted when I saw her face a little closer.

"C-caroline? Is that you?"

"Elena. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She rushed over to me and hugged me.

I just froze in confusion. I knew from the start Caroline's weakness is attention and boys but I had no idea her future will end up with a top dangerous criminal.

When she loosened her arms off me, she took me inside. "I'm glad Klaus brought along a friend. This place is boring enough, honestly. So I heard that you're engaged! My lord the man is so fine. Except for the fact he's related to Tyler. Ugh. Of all people, he's family has to be the Lockwood."

She opened a white door and dragged me inside. It's a large room with a single bed with thick cold sheets, a open window with a beige curtain, a single carved wardrobe in the corner, and the floor is covered in a complete pale white carpet. She pushed me down on the bed and babbled on with questions.

"So how is everything in Mystic Falls? I know you still live there. I bet everyone is still their same old selves."

"Caroline. Stop. Just stop..." I swallowed hard and looked down on my lap.

Her tone changed to a normal soft concern. "All this is quite a shock, huh?"

"You can say that. Yeah...I can't believe you're here with...with _them_."

"Elena, I know in the past you and Bonnie encouraged me to go and find my future. Believe me, when I thought I found it, I had no idea I was getting myself involved with a criminal...But I love him and I couldn't let him go so I stayed beside him."

I lifted my head and faced her. "How long has this been going on?"

She removed something out of her pocket that looked like a key, and started to unlock the handcuffs off me. "Well, since senior year in college. I found out what he was six months ago."

"Six months ago? Caroline."

"I know. I know I'm crazy. But I can't back down on him anymore, Elena. This is what I am now. I'm a crazy girl in love with a British thief. At least, the phrase of him being British leave a little catch."

"Enough with the jokes, Caroline...Oh gosh I can't believe this is happening. First my little best friend is trapped here with me and one of your boyfriend's men resembles so much like Damon that left me so confused and – "

Caroline placed a hand over my mouth. "Shhh...Don't mention that."

I looked at her confused. But the seriousness on her face made me fall silent. She suddenly pointed to the door behind her. After a while I understood what she's saying. _They_ can hear us. Caroline might be the Mrs. Ginger British Guy, but since they know she can be useful with their own advantage to get through me, they'll be checking on us 24/7.

She slowly removed her hand from my mouth. "Are there any cameras here?" I whispered.

"Yes." But she shook her head.

I nodded. "Are they going to hurt DeDe?"

"You mean Delilah Chang? Of course not. Well, I'm not very sure about that, but probably not."

The door suddenly opened and Ian walked in with a sleeping DeDe in his arms. "Sorry to interrupt ladies, but this little duck needs to get to bed."

Caroline pointed to the bed. "Right here, thanks Ian."

He carefully placed her down. I couldn't help but watch his every move. Everything about him is just memories of Damon. But how? How is this even possible? I always wanted to see Damon again, but I am hoping with all my heart that this isn't him.

_Aunt Jenna was pleased that Damon and I are together. I just wish everyone in town agreed too. Everyday when we're together in public, people will give us nasty looks and whisper amongst each other. Just last week, Bonnie warned me about a rumor that Damon is only with me because he got me pregnant. I was even more shocked when Bonnie herself asked me if that was true._ _Staying with Damon is part of my comfort zone, and also a way to runaway from everyone and their ridiculous accusations. _

_Before midnight, I dressed secretly into a casual outfit - a pair of blue jeans, a purple v-neck t-shirt over a leather black jacket, and my usual Converse shoes - and snuck out the window. It's Damon's birthday. Instead of me surprising him with a crazy party, he decided for us to go for a late drive to the beach and spend some time together._

_Damon waited for me three blocks away from my house in his car. I ran toward it and went inside. _

_The ride was pretty long, but Damon boost up the stereo and the two of us relaxed along with the song. It felt really nice and comforting to be close to him and hold his warm hand. When we arrived to the beach, he pulled over by the parking lot. The two of us stepped out and lied down on the roof of the car. It was so cold, but the heat of the car kept both of us warm. Damon left the stereo on and raised the volume. The two of us listened to it while looking up at the stars. __He embraced me in his arms and held me close. I leaned my cheek against his upper arm and rubbed one of my palms against his warm chest. _

_"They're really beautiful."_

_He turned his face to me and pressed his lips against my cheek. "You're beautiful."_

_I pointed to the stars. "Look at that. I think I saw a shooting star."_

_"Make a wish."_

_I cuddled closer to him. "I wish we can stay here like this forever."_

_He placed his hands on the back of my head and leaned closer for a kiss. "Forever is a very long time." He whispered and planted his lips against mine._

_A feeling of excitement rushed through my veins as his lips tried to open my mouth and explore. I responded to the kiss by capturing his neck and puling him closer. And before I knew it, his hands started to travel on my body. I can feel myself smile. I tried to remove my jacket with one hand, but suddenly, I leaned to close off the edge and started to slip off. Before I landed straight down on the ground, Damon grabbed me in time and pulled me up. He placed his hands on my cheeks._

_"Are you okay?"_

_I laughed and nodded. "...Sorry, Damon. That..That wasn't sexy."_

_"Hey, there's always other times."_

_"Yeah, but right now is special, it's your birthday."_

_"There will be hundreds of other birthdays for me. In fact, I got something for you."_

_I sighed. "Damon. Didn't you hear what I said? It's _your_ birthday not mine."_

_He dropped his hands off my face and reached for the back of his neck, and unhooked his necklace. He removed the chain and placed it in my hands. I looked down and picked up what was hung on the chain. It's a ring. A beautiful ring. The amulet that is carried in the middle of the silver band is a blue gemstone that has a twisted silver figure that has a carved S in the center, and a artful carving with lines and matched cuts around the band._

_I gasped. "Damon. This is beautiful."_

_"This is my family's crest ring. It was passed on from each sons in the Salvatore family and the last one turned out to be me."_

_"You want me to keep this for you?"_

_"Yes. I want you to keep it and use it to remember me at all times." He took the ring from me and slipped it back in the chain. He wrapped his arm around my neck and locked the chain._

_"A way to remember you? Damon, I think about you everyday. You don't need to give me something so precious and may I also add, freak'n expensive."_

_"Just take it as an early birthday present for you."_

_"Well, since you mentioned about presents, I also got something for you."_

_Damon shook his head. "I thought we agreed that we won't exchange presents."_

_I smiled and removed the box out of my pocket. "Hey, you broke the rules too."_

_"But I'm the birthday boy. Can't a guy rule as the king for one day?"_

_I smacked him lightly with a wrapped bottle playfully. He took it and unwrapped the wrapping paper. "What's this? Not a mini brandy?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, your house is an open bar. You practically have all the liquor that man kind made."_

_He ripped the last bit of the wrapping paper. "Elena..." He looked down at the naked bottle that contained red papers folded into stars that is concealed with a flask, and a label tag that reads "50 Reasons Why I Love You"._

_"I'm sorry its so...Well cheesy. But please understand, I just couldn't stand the idea of searching for a present in the store."_

_"Everybody won't quit on us, won't they?"_

_I shook my head. "No."_

_"Thank you, Elena."_

_I breathed out a relief sigh. "I'm glad you like it. Your welcome."_

_"No I don't mean just the gift, I meant also to thank you for being on my side no matter what anyone thought of us. Sometimes I'm used to it, everybody always talked about me behind my back from the start. But I was a little concerned that it might bother you, believe me every time a fresh new rumor is spread I am just dying to shut those people up. I hate it that all this bullshit is hurting you and also that everyone is suddenly against you because me. I have to admit I kept waiting day after day that you might leave me, but you didn't and I can't tell you how much that means to me."_

_I took his hand and folded them tightly. "Damon. I love you. How could I ever leave you?...Nothing can keep us apart. So don't worry about anything, especially me. Because I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to stay by your side no matter what."_

_"I love you too."_

_The two of us just sat there in a calm and pleasant silence. But that didn't last long. Damon removed the flask and poured a few of the stars on his hands. He placed the bottle down beside him and started to unfold one of the stars._

_I quickly stopped him and grabbed his wrists. "No. Damon, don't read any of this in front of me."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's too embarrassing."_

_"You should have thought about that before you gave it to me."_

_"No!" I attacked him and tried to take away the stars away from him. _

_He started to laugh by my reaction, while I just grew more frustrated to take everything back. But unfortunately, he succeeded to unfold one star._

_"No! Please Damon!"_

_"You make my stomach drop when you kiss my neck...And make me nervous when you reach for my lips."_

_My cheeks burned to harsh redness and my heart pounded as he tried to unfold another star._

Damon tucked DeDe in on the bed and slowly left the room. I crawled on the bed and sat beside DeDe.

"So this is the Chinese girl?"

"Korean. Yes. Are you sure she'll be safe?"

"I can't guarantee you that Klaus won't hurt her. But for now, he probably won't lay a hand on her, so relax."

"_Relax_. Right."


	9. Chapter 9

Elena

Three long weeks passed. Apparently, Klaus still handcuff me every night at for an hour the next morning. But for the first time, I felt a lot comfortable staying handcuffed, because once I'm free Caroline takes me away and it totally feels like high school all over again. Till noon to all the way to the evening, Caroline tortures me with sand tan bathes outside wearing bikinis (I wore a large shirt underneath every time. Sure I did this a lot back home, but that was flashing to boys in school, not guys who rob banks and steal jewels for a living. After our sun bathes, we'll go for a swim in the ocean or boat ride but Klaus will always come along in case I might take the wheel and drive out of here. DeDe always joined at the time. She never released my hand for the entire day. Its always the same. The two of us endure whatever crazy schedule Caroline planned out, whether we're having fun or tortured, DeDe left my side or release my hand.

When nightfall fell, the three of us snuggled in bed and poured out a bunch of beauty supplies to play makeover. I refused to let any of those beauty products touch me, but since DeDe wanted to, I just volunteered to pretty her up instead. DeDe laid her hand flat on my lap as I carefully polished her nails bright pink.

Caroline blew on her already red polished finger nails. "Elena, do you think Klaus will like red?"

My eyes remained focused on DeDe's nails. "I'm sure any color will please him."

"You think so...Well, I guess I have nothing to worry about."

DeDe smiled at Caroline. "You're very pretty, Caroline. I don't know why you're always worried about your looks."

Caroline brightened, feeling flattered by her comment. She smoothed her hair gently and grinned widely. "Thank you, Delilah. That makes me feel much better."

A knock started at the door. "Can I come in?"

I sighed. "It's Tyler. Can we not let him in, Caroline? He scares DeDe a little."

"Sorry, Tyler is not someone I can control."

Tyler opened the door and walked inside. DeDe took me by the arm, looking horribly frightened as Tyler walked closer to the bed. I slowly sealed the nail polish and placed it back in the make up box. "What is it now, Tyler?"

"Its late. Time for bed."

Caroline waved her hand, looking a bit annoyed. "Oh please, Tyler. We're girls. We don't need a specific bedtime. Now go on."

"Just because you sleep with boss every night doesn't mean you can control his employees."

I quickly covered DeDe's ears, but at the wrong time. "Hey, can we watch the language. We have a kid in here."

He took me by the arm and squeezed the life out of it as he leaned closer to my face. "Its either you go to bed, or your little girl can sleep outside in the cold. It's your choice."

"Fine."

Tyler stepped aside and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. I slowly dropped my hands from DeDe's ears. "Sweetie, let's get ready for bed. Okay?"

DeDe nodded. "Okay, Elena."

"Go to the bathroom and get some wipes so I can wipe off the makeup from your face."

DeDe slowly crawled off the bed and went to the bathroom, eyeing carefully at Tyler. Caroline and I arranged everything back inside her makeup box. She gave Tyler a nasty look that seems to amuse him. "Why do you have to be such a jerk? You really ruined our evening. We were having such a good time before you showed up and messed everything up…This is like one of the reasons why you're single dude. Thank god your mother sent you to military school."

"Well, I guess I should be lucky. If I never went to military school I would have probably ended up with a bitchy cal girl like you."

Caroline was now ready to charge him. "Excuse me?!"

I took her by the arms and stopped her. "Relax, Caroline. He's not worth it…Please don't make a scene for DeDe's sake."

She exhaled harshly through her nostrils, but after a long minute she cooled down a bit and turned away. DeDe came in with the wipes I asked for. She sat on the bed and I bend down, wiping the eye shadow Caroline did on her carefully till each eyelid was clean. Lastly I wiped off her lips. I picked up the packaged wipes and placed it back in the bathroom. When I returned DeDe and Caroline were already under the covers, lying down comfortably. I joined them. But when I was about to cover myself under the covers, Tyler came toward the bed and started to handcuff me against the bed rails. Thankfully, Caroline convinced Klaus not to handcuff DeDe. I mean honestly, if DeDe somehow runs away there's no place for her to go to, and she certainly won't go anywhere without me either.

When he first handcuff my wrists he started on my ankles. I closed my eyes as his hands smoothed up and down on my legs. I literally held my breath as he slowly handcuffed my ankles, giving a few kisses on my knees. I quickly took a breath and calmed myself down he was finished. He stood a little taller and gave me a long look. Caroline was aware of this, but she didn't speak because she knew she was powerless with Tyler. DeDe wrapped her arms around me and squeezed her eyes shut. I gulped as one of his index fingers took a hold of my chin.

"You know you can always sleep somewhere more comfortable. Like my room."

"No thanks. Now go away."

He smiled and slowly released my chin. "Good night, E."

My heart almost stopped when he called me that. The only person who calls me by that nickname is Mason…As scary as it seems to be, every time I look at Tyler his face just reminds me Mason. I love that man so much. Why does such a criminal have to resemble his face?!

When he left, DeDe slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her hands against me. "Don't be upset, Elena..Don't be sad."

"I'm not, sweetheart. I'm not. Now go to sleep."

"Good night."

"Good night, Elena…I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

~ The night was quiet and the three of us slept peacefully. But something woke me. I slowly opened my eyes. Tyler returned. Caroline slowly got out of bed and wore her robe. She silently followed Tyler out the door.

I turned my head and sighed in relief that DeDe is still sound asleep beside me. I wonder what Klaus wants Caroline for now. Probably just _physical needs_. I get that Caroline loves him, but just why does he have to be like this. Its true Bonnie and I always wanted Caroline to start being in a relationship. But now seeing her happy is heartwarming, except the fact that this guy is a wanted criminal…If DeDe and I rescued, I'll feel so happy to return her back to her grandparents and me back to the love of my life. But where would Caroline be? She'll still be here with him. Even if he might end up in prison, she'll be waiting for him and everything will start over. I can't let that happen to that one girl I known all my life.

Suddenly, the door opened again. Tyler came back and went over to the bed. I looked up at him, startled. He tossed the sheets off me and started to unlock the cuffs quickly as he can. I looked down at DeDe, still sound asleep.

I whispered harshly under my breath. "What's going on?"

"Boss wants you. Hurry now."

"But DeDe."

"She'll be fine."

I quickly stood up and Tyler grabbed my bruised wrist and quickly marched out the door. He led me into another room. Inside, Ian pushed everything on the side of the wall except a single chair that was placed in the middle, Klaus was talking to Caroline. He placed both his hands on her cheek. "Go now and do exactly as I just told you."

She nodded. Klaus gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. She quickly took his wrists. "P-Promise me you won't hurt her too much."

"It'll one be a soft scratch. I promise. Now go, we're about to start."

"Okay." She turned around to head to the door. She paused in shock when she saw me by the doorway with Tyler. She whispered out a sorry in mute and slowly left the room with tears falling down her cheeks.

What's going on? What did Caroline mean by not hurting me too much? Oh gosh, what are they planning now?…

"Boss, we're here."

Klaus pointed to the corner. "You know what to do, Tyler. Make sure it last precisely four minutes my friend."

"Right." Tyler pulled me away to the far side of the wall and released my wrist.

I looked straight at where Klaus was standing. Ian steadied the camera that was on a tall stand, in front of him hung a large screen. But before I can see what's happening next, Tyler punched me straight on the face. I landed straight on my knees. His fist punched me again but on the other cheek. My face throbbed and the pain immediately increased. He suddenly went on top of me, and I forcibly went straight down on my back. Before I tried to fight back, he took both my arms and slammed them straight down on the ground. I screamed of the agonizing pain. He did a second time until my arms were inflaming and cannot move a muscle. His beating didn't end there. He punched me straight in a row four times in the face, and long pounding on my head. I can now taste the blood in my mouth. I feel like my body is shattering by piece to piece.

Tyler finally stopped, but his weight was still on top of my body. I can feel my heartbeat pound loudly up to my ears, the blood in my veins rushing out as quickly as they can.

Klaus slipped a mask on his head. Ian did the same. Klaus started. "Watch this carefully, Lockwood. It's amazing how much time has passed but you still haven't found your beautiful Elena. And my god, boy, your girl is such a stunning sexy lady. One of my men is quite fond of her. What's taking you so long?"

"Don't you dare hurt her! I'm warning you, you filthy bastard!"

I gasped. Oh Mason. Mason is that really you. Just hearing your words makes me feel you're closer. My throat is burning and won't let me use my voice. But I still forced myself to say something. "M-Mason…"

"Here's the deal, my friend. I want my money, so I strongly suggest you to do something about it."

"I'll get your damn money, but show me Elena first."

Klaus shook his head slowly. "That's going to cost you, my friend."

"Fine. Now show me her. I need to see her again."

"If you say so. But believe me, my friend, it's not a pretty sight." He signaled Tyler to bring me there.

Tyler quickly slipped his mask on and got off me. He picked me up and lifted me in his arms. He went over to where everyone was and dropped me straight down on the chair. He grabbed me by the hair to steady my face.

It took a while for my vision to steady from my blurriness, but when I finally saw Mason through the screen, I nearly felt so relieved that I never felt before. "M-Mason…"

"Elena. Elena, babe can you hear me."

I slowly nodded.

"Oh god what have they done to you?"

I swallowed hard and forced myself to speak. "Mason, don't worry about me. Please find a way to get us out. DeDe is…Oh Mason I don't think I can lie to her anymore."

He stroked the screen with his fingertips, as if he was actually caressing my face. "I will. I will. Hang in there okay."

"I will."

Klaus took both my arms and looked straight at the camera. "I'll give you two weeks to decide. If you don't send the money to us then, your lovely Elena's hands will be chopped off. If there's still no sign of you, she'll be dead before you know it."

Mason nodded. "Alright. Where do I send you the money?"

"Since you're still in New York, I'll make it easier for you. Drop off the money in a suitcase on top of the empire state building at midnight. One of my men will be there with your beloved two girls. As long as she give us the money first, my man will hand them over as well. Do we have a deal?"

"How do I know if you will for sure hand them back?"

"Oh believe me I am dying to get rid of them. Especially that little one. I can't take the noise and the laughter no longer from those girls. So its your choice, Lockwood. Have a nice day." He reached something behind his back and pulled out a gun, he pointed straight at the lens of the camera and shot it.

He stuffed it in the back of his pants. "Well, that went well perfectly. Take her back Tyler."

Ian removed his mask and stepped forward. "No I will. Tyler you stay here and clean this up." He wrapped her arm around his neck and lifted her up.

"Fine. Make sure she's all cleaned up. Caroline won't be happy with me if she see her like that."

Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I hope you like this. Because very soon there's going to be some Damon and Elena moments. Probably in the next chapter. Sorry if there's any grammer mistakes I just have the time to check it today. Ba-Byee.


End file.
